I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in amusement games and, in particular, the present invention relates to a new and useful improvement in amusement games of educational and instructive character, which are instructive with respect to automobile traffic rules and penalties associated with the violation of such rules. II. Description of the Prior Art
While many educational and amusing games have been devised which, as their primary purpose, employ a game board to permit the participants to play a game which simulates some real aspect of life and, in particular, the acquisition of knowledge relating to automobile traffic rules, the applicant is not aware of any game which utilizes a game board having a plurality of intersecting streets imprinted thereon and utilizes in the manner proposed in applicant's invention. Further, while certain of prior art games that have provided entertainment and intellectual challenge, the applicant knows of no such game which involves the substantial interest, mental stimulation, educational experience, and enjoyment which are provided by applicant's game.
Examples of the prior art which are known to applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,268,433; 3,765,680; 3,892,408; and 3,924,858.